This invention relates generally to electronic article surveillance (EAS) markers and pertains more particularly to EAS markers for containers having a tamper-resistant character.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,838 B1 addresses the problem wherein the customary adhesive-backed EAS marker applied to the exterior of a container can be removed by an unscrupulous customer with ease, thereby rendering the article without EAS protection and removable from a facility without being paid for.
In the commonly-assigned patent, an EAS marker assembly comprises a housing defining an interior cavity and an EAS marker disposed in the housing interior cavity, the housing having an exterior flexible member cantilever-supported by the housing. The patent further provides, in combination, a container having an inlet/outlet port and an EAS marker assembly configured to be passable through the inlet/outlet port into an interior of the container and thereupon to expand to a dimension exceeding a dimension of the container inlet/outlet port.
More particularly, in the ""838 patent, the flexible member is formed integrally with housing and includes a thinned section which permitting the flexible member to pivot relative to the housing, i.e., the flexible member is cantilever-supported by the housing.
As is seen in FIG. 4 of the ""838 patent, the EAS marker assembly is shown partly within the neck of a container. The marker assembly width is selected to permit the marker assembly to be inserted into neck of the container. In the course of insertion, the flexible member is pivoted upwardly about the housing by engagement of the flexible member to become generally aligned with the housing in the course of insertion. As the flexible member clears the container neck, i.e., enters the interior of the container, the flexible member returns to its spring-biased disposition outwardly of the housing and the EAS marker assembly thus becomes entrapped within the container.
Once the fact becomes known that a container is equipped with an EAS marker assembly of the type disclosed in the ""838 patent, a door is opened to unscrupulous shoppers for removing the container closure member (cap) from the container and endeavoring to remove the EAS marker assembly therefrom, i.e., by reaching into the container neck and manipulating the flexible members to facilitate removal of the EAS marker assembly.
While such shopper manipulation can be readily prevented for containers having neck and EAS marker assembly dimensions incompatible with shopper manipulation, the manipulation is possible where such incompatibility does not apply.
The present invention has as its primary object an improved electronic article surveillance marker and container assembly.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide container-insertable EAS marker assemblies with a tamper-resistant character.
In attaining these and other objects, the present invention provides an EAS marker assembly comprising a housing defining an interior cavity and an EAS marker and a weighting member disposed in the housing interior cavity, the weighting member being of a composition which does not interfere with operation of the EAS marker. The housing preferably defines separate compartments for the EAS marker and the weighting member.
More particularly, the EAS marker is deactivatible by a magnetic field and the weighting member is comprised of a non-magnetic material.
A further object of the invention is to provide improved EAS marker assemblies of the type disclosed in the ""838 patent.
In attaining this further and other objects, applicants provide, in one aspect, an EAS marker assembly comprising a housing defining an interior cavity and an EAS marker, and a weighting member disposed in the housing interior cavity, the housing having an exterior flexible member cantilever-supported by the housing.
In another aspect, applicants provide, in combination, a container having an inlet/outlet port and an EAS marker assembly configured to be passable through the inlet/outlet port into an interior of the container and thereupon to expand to a dimension exceeding a dimension of the container inlet/outlet port, the EAS marker assembly including therein a weighting member.
The invention will be further understood from consideration of the following description of preferred embodiments thereof and from the drawings where like reference numerals identify like parts throughout.